1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus capable of automatically changing a probe, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus irradiates an ultrasonic signal generated by a transducer of a probe to a target object, and receives information about an echo signal reflected from the target object to obtain an image of a region inside the target object. In detail, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is used for medical purposes, for example, to observe the inside of the target object, to detect a foreign substance, and to measure an injury. Such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely used together with another imaging diagnostic apparatus since the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has high stability compared to a diagnostic apparatus using an X-ray, is capable of displaying an image in real-time, and is safe because of no radiation exposure.
Meanwhile, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may provide a brightness (B) mode that displays reflection coefficients of an ultrasonic signal reflected from a target object in a 2-dimensional (2D) image, a Doppler mode that displays an image of a moving target object, in detail, a blood flow, by using a Doppler effect, an elastic mode that displays an image showing a difference between a reaction when compression is applied to a target object and a reaction when compression is not applied.